Behind The Truth
by Dark Naruto
Summary: DISCONTINUED! A girl joined Rosette and Chrono's team. She knows that Chrono's a devil, and claimed that she met other devil before. Who is she really? First Story.
1. 1 The New Girl

_**Behind The Truth**_

I don't own any of them accept for Dianne because I created her.

**Chapter 1: The new girl…**

_Somewhere…_

There's a figure sitting in a big chair looking at the kneeling girl in front of him in a very dark room. "You got it?" asked the figure with a dangerous tone. "Yes master," replied the girl. "Good. Now go. And don't you ever make mistake on this one because if you do, I'll kill you with my very own hands!" shouted the figure. "Understood. Now please excuse me," she said as she stood up and then disappear. "This is going to be fun! Hahahahahah," laughed the figure as he stood up and look outside the dark room through the window.

_Magdelene Order_

"Aw man! Why must we clean this place! It's all Sister Kate's fault!" the girl was complaining as she cleaned the main gate of the Magdelene Order with a piece of cloth. She wore a blue dress with the Magdelene Order's symbols. She had a pair of blue emerald eyes and blonde hair almost covering up her eyes. She also had a weird looking watch hanging around her neck. "Actually it's more like your fault you know that?" replied the violet haired boy.

He had a pair of blood red eyes staring at the girl for a moment than he look back in front of him as he continued doing his work. He wore a red coat almost the same color of his red eyes. "W..h..a..t, WHAT did YOU said!" Rosette said loudly almost like shouting to the violet haired boy, named Chrno. "nn..oootthhh..iinnggg! Nothing at all!" he said with the tone of fear (it's like a kid is trying to hide something you get it?).

_10 minutes later_

"Phew, finally we FINISHED!" Rosette shouted happily as she threw that piece of cloth used to wipe the main gate above her. "Rosette, you're so childish," Chrno whispered softly to himself. "What did you said? I can't hear you. Speak louder will you?" Rosette complained when she only could hear Chrno slightly. Chrno shook his head saying 'No'. "Whatever. Hey, we got a mission after this right? Where is it again?" asked Rosette as she sit down on one of the bench there. Chrno stood up and stretched his arms "If I'm not mistaken it's somewhere near-,hey,who's that?" Chrno asked with a curious look in his face as he pointed his hand to a girl who was walking to them. "I don't know. Don't ask me!" said Rosette as she continued staring at the new girl.

The girl approached them and smiled. She had a very long brown hair until her waist and a light green ribbon on top of her head. She wore a very nice light green colored dress just like her ribbon and her beautiful pair of light green eyes. She also wore a pair of gloves with the same color from her palm until her elbow and a pair of dark green boots. She gave both of them a very sweet smile.

"Can I help you, err, miss?" Chrno started the conversation between the three of them while Rosette stared at her in awe looking at her beautiful dress. "Hey Rosette, don't just stared her like that. We need to be polite to her since she's our guest!" whispered Chrno to Rosette. "Right. You're right. I am so sorry about my rudeness earlier," Rosette tried her best to be polite to her guest. "Anyway, what brings you here? By the way, my name is Chrno and she's Rosette." said Chrno in a very friendly tone. "Right, silly me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Dianne and I'm here to be an exorcist," introduced the girl. "YOU'RE WHAT?" shouted both Chrno and Rosette in disbelief. "To be an exorcist. Why is there something wrong with that?" questioned Dianne. "No it's just that it's rare for people to join the Magdelene Order to be an exorcist nowadays," said Chrno.

"I'm sorry but I think I need your help," said Dianne to both of them. "What is it?" asked Rosette. "Would you mind showing me the way to Sister Kate's office right now?" Dianne look down because she's lost for 1 hour looking for Sister Kate's office. "I'm sorry but-" Chrno cut off Rosette's words "Of course, I'll show you the way. Follow me," Chrno said joyfully as he took one of Dianne's hand and drag her inside the main building.

Rosette stood there in disbelief thinking about what Chrno just did… "Chrno, how about our mission then? Huh? Hey Chrno,wait up!" Rosette ran catching up with Chrno and Dianne. Rosette pant heavily as she tried to ask Chrno " Ch..r..noo,... w..h..a..t...ab..out..our...mis..sion..t..hen?" Dianne gasped, "Oh,am I troubling you? It's okay, I'll try and find Sister Kate's office myself," Dianne bowed at Chrno and Rosette. "Um? Our mission? Can't we just forget about it this time? We're going to have a new exorcist here..." Chrno look at Rosette with puppy dog-eyes, "Fine Fine I got it! Only this time okay? And you will be the one who answer Sister Kate's question later okay?" said Rosette as she put her hands on her waist, "OKAY! Let's go Dianne!" Chrno sang happily like a kid just got his candy.

_End Chapter 1:The new girl._

Author: How about that?  
Dianne: No comment.  
Chrno: …………….  
Rosette: What! We abandoned our mission? ABANDONED it? Oh my Sister Kate's is going to be very mad.  
Sister Kate: I am.  
Rosette: Change the story quick!  
Author: No way! I like it this way!  
Rosette: Why you! (shooting the author)  
Author: HHEEEEEEEELLLPPPPPP!  
Dianne: ……………… Chrno : …………….  
Author: YOU TRAITOR!  
Chrno: You don't own me.  
Author : But I own her! (pointing at Dianne)  
Dianne: I'm just a weak girl. I can't help you. Bye bye.  
(Dianne and Sister Kate and Chrno left the Author with Rosette)

Author: HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!

Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry if it's bad,but it's my first fanfic anyway! Reviews please! o)


	2. 2 Roomates

_**Behind The Truth**_

It's been a long time I know! I just had tttooooo many homework and I'm a school girl you know! A prefect also!That's why I don't have time! I don't even have enough time to write it longer! So I'm so sorry!

I own Dianne but not Chrno Crusade. Damn unfair world.

**Chapter 2: Roomates**

_Magdelene Order_

Rosette knocked the door. A voice was heard from inside "Come in," Rosette look at Chrno and Dianne. Then she took a very deep breath. She turned the knob and slowly she poked her head in,and the usual, a countless shout was heard from Sister Kate.

"Sister Rosette Christopher! Why are you still here! I've told you your new mission 10 minutes ago! Now go! Or have you finished the mission! That couldn't possibly be! Since you always take at least 2 hours to finish every mission! So what are you doin---"

"Calm down you OLD HAG! Listen to me firs---"

"WHO are you calling OLD HAG! Watch your language,SISTER ROSETTE!"

"Watch MY LANGUAGE! Then how about YOU! You also have to watch your own language!"

And the fight began,again. Chrno and Dianne sweatdropped as they look at the former blonde nun and the head of the nun,fighting each other.

"Umm,excuse me," Dianne asked softly. Both sisters never heard her,since its too soft. Dianne can't take it anymore so she took a very very deeeeeeeep breath, and "EXCUSE ME,BOTH OF YOU!" Chrno closed his ears because its too loud! Louder than Sister Kate usually did.

Sister Kate look at her,shocked. The same goes to Rosette. "Oh my,there's a visitor here,I didn't realize that. Sorry for that. Please,sit,"

"Sorry. I think I shout a bit too loud," Dianne apologized as she sat down.

'A bit too loud! Yeah right,' Chrno and Rosette whispered sarcastically.

Sister Kate glared at both of them. They quickly smiled.

"Yes,what brought you here,my dear?" Sister Kate asked as she wrote something on a piece of paper. "Oh,my name is Dianne. I'm the one who registered to be an exorcist," she quickly answered.

"Weird,I never received any new registration. It's okay dear. Welcome to the Magdalene Order. But since there's not enough room here,is it okay for you to share room with Sister Rosette?" she asked.

"Of course! And about earlier,don't scold Rosette and Chrno please. They show me the way to your office," Dianne said as she sip the tea. "All right. Rosette,I'll forgive you this time. But don't do it again. Now,show her the way to her new room," Sister Kate said as she fold the piece of paper.

"But what about the mission earlier? I still---"

"It's okay. I'll ask someone else to take care of it," Sister Kate said as she getting up from the chair.

"Thank you very much. Then,if you'll excuse us," Dianne said as she,Rosette and Chrno who just kept silent all the time open the door. Sister Kate look at them and said "Of course. Go ahead," as she pick up the phone.

_Rosette's room_

"So here we are! From now on, you and I are going to be roomates! So if you have anything that you don't know,just ask me or Chrno! His room is next to ours! Okay?" Rosette said cheerfully as she helped Dianne move her things((I think I forgot to tell you that Dianne carried 1 big bag)).

Dianne arranged her things as she talked to Chrno and Rosette about her life.

"I'm an orphan since I'm little. My parents passed away when I'm 2 years old. They died by,no, its better if we talk about something else. I don't want to recover those painful memories. What about you Rosette,Chrno?" Dianne asked,finally finished arranged her stuff.

Rosette and Chrno look at each other. Rosette told Dianne everyhing about her past except for the moment when Rosette and Joshua met Chrno in the tomb,the contract,the fact that he's a devil, and when Joshua became a devil. They just told her that Joshua dissapeared. Nothing else because they don't want their new friend to freaked out just because of those things.

The three of them talked cheerfully on the bed until Dianne asked something.

"Chrno,are you a devil?"

_End Chapter 2: Roomates_

Author: I'm wounded badly! I'm gonna die.  
Dianne: No you're not. I'm gonna heal you.  
Author: Oh now you want to help me. (sarcastic)  
Dianne: If you don't want me to help you then fine!  
Author: NOOOO! Don't go! I'm just kidding! Heal me please!  
Rosette: Serve you right!  
Chrno: Poor Author. I'll help you. (Healing Author's wounds caused by Rosette from chapter 1)  
Author: Oh Chrno,thank you very much!  
Dianne: Fine! I'll help you too. I can't just let Chrno do all the things can I?  
Rosette: But Dianne. You don't hav-  
Sister Kate: Sister Rosette! You're not supposed to wound the Author or we can't know the ending of the story! I really look forward to it! Bla bla bla-  
Author: Now she's being lectured by Sister Kate. Hahahaha Rosette: OH SHUT UP! (throwing a car towards the Author)  
Author: NOOOOO!  
(Dianne and Chrno quickly get up from the spot where Author is)  
Author: Carry me please! I can't walk yet!  
Dianne and Chrno: Oops! We left the Author there! Poor Author.  
Rosette: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! SERVE YOU RIGHT! STUPID AUTHOR!  
Sister Kate: Sister Rosette! Bla bla bla-  
Dianne and Chrno: Anyway,read and review please! (sighed)

I'll stop here! I just want to make all of you suspend! Hahaha! So look forward to the next chapter. I'll explain why she knows that Chrno's a devil! So please REVIEW for my first fanfic! xD


	3. 3 Questions

**Behind The Truth**

Disclaimer :I own Dianne but not Chrno Crusade. Thanks to damn unfair world. Hmph.  
Oh and i'll answer the reviews...too bad there's only a few... and...i might wanna **DISCONTINUE** this story if i didn't get at least **10 reviews** for this chapter...i mean like, what am i writing this story for if there's no motivation? Okok...let's get going with the answer for reviews than to the story...

_Black Serena :_ thanks for reviewing my story. Yes the first chapter is just a prologue. I'm having fun writing the conversation between myself and the characters too!

_Dark Magician Girl Aeris :_ Yep Chrno is sooo cute! Hehe...hope you'll keep reviewing this story!

_InuObsessed o.o :_ I'm sorry i haven't update it for a long time...but plz enjoy this chapter!

_The True Queen of Hell :_ Hehe...glad you like it!

_EvilBoyzR2Cute :_ Haha... that's for me to know, and you to find out! hehe... i just loveee this words!

ENJOY!

**Chapter 3: Questions**

Rosette and Dianne's room

"Chrno,are you a devil?"

Rosette and Chrno gasped. They look at each other. Chrno was about to say something when Rosette cut his words off. "What do you mean,Dianne?" Rosette asked,nervous.

"Exactly what I mean. Those pointy ears,they only belong to devils. I know because I've met devils before," said Dianne,pretty sure.

"You've met one before! When?" Chrno asked quickly. Dianne look at him,wondering if she needs to tell him. After a while of thinking, Dianne shook her head "No I'm not gonna tell you...for i don't want to break my promise with him..."

"Him? You mean the devil?" Rosette asked, not wanting to let go of this new information out of her grasp.

Dianne shrugged, "Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out." Dianne smiled sweetly before she continued her words "and that's all you need to know, for now..."

She get off the bed, and went into the bathroom with her towel. (A/N: well, obviously she want to takes a bath! hehe...)

Rosette and Chrno glanced at each other, tried to opened their mouth to say something but none would come out. After a while, Rosette told Chrno to get out of their room. Chrno knows her perfectly well that she needs time to absorb all the informations both of them just got from Dianne.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Chrno happens to be the one who woke up first early in the morning, or so he thought. He stretched himself before he went for a shower of nice and warm water. (A/N: no dirty minded there! xp)

He wore his usual red coat and left his violet hair unbraided since Rosette's the one who usually braided his long silky hair. He knocked the door,not expecting someone to open it since Rosette normally still had drools all over her mouth at this time in the morning. Chrno chuckled slightly at the thought of the time when Rosette greeted him with her drools still there and her eyes still blinking to adjust the amount of light that should be entering her eyes.

**_Flashback_**

_Chrno knocked the same wooden door and waited for 2 minutess before Rosette opened the door an said "Ohayo,Chrno..." in a sleepy tone. Chrno look at her for a while before dropped back on the floor, broke in laughters as he closed his eyes with a litte tears coming out at the sides of his eyes mainly because he can't hold it back._

_"What? What's so funny? CHRNO! Stop that!" Rosette shouted at Chrno with her fist clenched at the side (A/N: is that the word? Clenched?)._

_Chrno finally managed to hold his laughters,as he pointed at the sides of Rosette's mouth._

_Rosette went to her dressing table and looked at the mirror,before she came back to Chrno with angry aura all over her. Chrno gulped slightly at the sight of Rosette. He was just about to said something when a fist was connected to his face with a yell of "Chrno YOU JERK!" and a loud Thump! sound was heard as he fell to the floor,unconscious._

_**End Flashback**_

Chrno shuddered at the thought of being black-out BY Rosette. It's certainly, er... PAINFULL. OUCH! Chrno came back to reality when he heard someone turning the door's knob and ready into fighting stance (A/N: Do he have one? I mean the fighting stance? Well, in this story lets just assume that he does)

His eye brows wrinkled at the thought who's in the room since there's no way Rosette's awake already. Then he mentally slapped himself. 'Of course, Dianne! It's Dianne. How come i've forgotten about her?' Then he calmed down and await for her to open the door.

Dianne surprised at his presence in front of her room early in the morning. She's still yawning but Chrno could see that she's all ready for her first mission that day.

'She's aleady up, well of course she is, it's already 7.30 a.m. Better get Rosette up right now.'

"Ohayo Dianne-chan" he greeted with his usual cheerful smile. Dianne groaned at the mention of the word '-chan'.

"Chrno, I told you I don't want you to address me with the '-chan' ok? Just call me Dianne, and that's it. By the way, Ohayo Chrno," she said as she turned heading towards the bed and sat down on it.

"Where's Rosette?" Chrno asked as he looked at her.

Dianne sighed again,muttering "Mendokuse-ne," then she looked up at Chrno "I don't know,maybe somewhere up in the moon? Argh! Obviously she's in the bathroom," 'Man, so much for the polite act' she said to herself sarcastically.

Chrno's quite surprised when he heard that from Dianne no less. He thought that Dianne's a quiet, nice, polite, well-mannered and clean girl, an exactly opposite of Rosette. 'But now she's acting like a clone of Rosette, well at least not a total clone.' He was saying that to no one particular but himself.

Then he heard a door creaked and look over at the location where the bathroom is, just to met a half naked Rosette covered with a soft, long piece of towel. They were looking at each other until they were as red as tomato. Just a few minutes after that, Dianne make an "Ahem!" sound.

Both of them turned their head and look at Dianne,as they add another few of red shades on their cheek.

Chrno ran out of the room and went into his. He closed the door and went leaning against the wall of his room and overheard those two girls conversations. (A/N: remember,his room is next to hers,and he is NOT EAVESDROPPING, just OVERHEARD IT...)

_The Conversation_

"Why did you let him enters? He's not supposed to!" Rosette shouted as she searched for a pair of clothes to wear on that day.

"Oh,like he haven't done that before. Hehe...and to think that you're still embarassed after you've done-" Dianne was chuckling when Rosette cut her words off.

"PPPUHLEAZ(please)...that as in different case...that's what they called 'accident'! While THIS-"

"While this is also called 'accident', as you were saying, right?"

"But you're the one who opened the door, so it's a VERY DIFFERENT case than the previous one-"

"You mean TO NOT open the door while you're still in the bathroom. Is that it? But you forget one thing, missy. You never told me that. Not at all,"

"Dianne, let's just talk about something else, I'm getting too tired talking about the same-"

"Subject. Yea i know. So why dont you choose a topic? And we'll talk about it." Dianne said as she bit an apple that she brought with her yesterday. She threw one off those to Rosette and she caught it and took a bite.

"Hmm...okay...then what about...hey! How did you know that Chrno've done it before?"

"Done what?"

"Get in the room when I was in the bathroom, I mean when you still haven't come here yet. How did you know? I didn't tell you anything about that." Rosette asked,well, more as in statement as she started to blush at the mention of what Chrno did before.

Dianne stayed silent as she finished off the apple. (A/N: the one she's biting and eating and...sigh...just leave it there) She stood up and asked Rosette looking at her "Rosette,you're ready? I bet Chrno've been waiting for us for hours out there," she chuckled slightly.

"RIGHT! I forgot about him waiting. Come on lets go!" Rosette yelled, as she pulled Dianne along with her.

Dianne sighed, 'She's so simple minded...hope I could be like her...then I don't really have to do this...'

_End of The Conversation in The Room_

Chrno was waiting for them and greeted them with a single "Hey," as he lifted up his right hand. Dianne and Rosette smiled at him. Chrno asked Rosette to braid his hair so she did. After that they went to the hall to eat breakfast. Chrno and Rosette were blushing everytime they met each other's gaze and still couldn't stop it. Chrno quickly turned his head and shook the image of the half-naked Rosette that keeps replaying in his mind OFF his head. Then he thought about the conversation between Rosette and Dianne that he OVERHEARD (A/N: as i was saying..) .

_**Flashback**_

_"Subject. Yea i know. So why dont you choose a topic? And we'll talk about it." Dianne said as she bit an apple._

_"Hmm...okay...then what about...hey! How did you know that Chrno've done it before?"_

_"Done what?"_

_"Get in the room when I was in the bathroom, I mean when you still haven't come here yet. How did you know? I didn't tell you anything about that."_

_Dianne stayed silent as she finished off the apple._

_**End Flashback**_

'How the heck did she knew about those? And why did she stayed silent after that? When did she met the devil she told me about yesterday? Who's the devil? Why did she make promise with him? And most of all, WHO IS SHE?' Chrno questioned himself mentally as he looked at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 3: Questions.**

YAY! Finally done it! Sorry i just had to leave it at cliffhanger. Hehe.. Phew I'm so sorry I haven't update this story for a long time. I'm having exam right now and having this chapter finish on an exam week that sure is a little bit troublesome. As i was saying up there, I might wanna **DISCONTINUE this story.** Depends on how many reviews I get later on for this chapter. And well you know i'm not very good in english so if there's anything wrong with the words up there please tell me. So here's a little bit translation.

_Ohayo - Good Morning_

_-chan - a title for a girl(mostly) that is dear or close to the person (though they don't really use it in Chrno Crusade)_

_Mendokuse-ne - so troublesome_

Oh and I've changed my penname from "Little Girl In The Hat" to "Dark Naruto". Cool huh?i dunno why i've changed it but once it's done, well, it''s done. hehe...

My favourite Quote: _"That's for me to know, and you to find out"_

So please review or else i won't continue this story...ok? ARIGATO to those who reviewed but i need you to review again so that i can change my mind about discontinue-ing this story. SO PLZ R&R!

Author: Should i just...discontinue this story?

Chrno: NO! There's no way you'll do that! You love us right?

Dianne: Plz don't do that...i'm just yours and if you discontinue this story i'm not going to show up anymore.

Rosette: HAH! Wateva,man... i mean... gurl.

Kate: ...

Author: Hn... 3 to 2... i guess i'll discontinue it..._Don't wanna be..no one...but me...(singing)_

Chrno & Dianne: NO! Plz read and review so that she'll change her mind! PLZ I BEG ALL OF YA!

_and that's that... read...and...review...if ur kind enough to do so..._


End file.
